


Tender Greens

by FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, His touch is careful and deliberate, She thinks he smells of sunlight, Soft green of newly grown leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse/pseuds/FrankieFrancesFrancis_badcouldbeverse
Summary: Panville Fanart
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Tender Greens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/gifts).



> Thank you for the stories, PacificRimbaud!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189430021@N04/50142916592/in/dateposted-public/)

But here's sandy-haired Neville, because he's blond in _Bright Objects_ and _Major Arcana_ :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189430021@N04/50142142643/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
